El autobus
by Neji Tobi
Summary: Cuando subes al autobus, despues de un dia normal, dos figuras de batas negras y nubes rojas te esperan dentro. ONESHOT


LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN Y NUNCA ME

PERTENECERÁN.

EL AUTOBUS

* * *

Es un día como cualquiera. Terminas tus clases en la escuela y solo quieres ir 

a casa. Hoy fue un gran día: Ganaste una apuesta, el maestro que más odias

reconoció tu trabajo, y más cosas buenas. Ahora disfrutaras el fin de semana.

Hoy tu mejor amigo te acompaña para tomar el transporte público, un autobús para ser

exactos. Pasan diez minutos bajo el sol para esperarlo, hasta que al fin se acerca una

de las rutas. Tú lo detienes con un gesto de tu mano, y frena justo enfrente de

ustedes. Te imaginas que el autobús va lleno, que no habrá ningún lugar vacío, pero

hoy ha sido tu día, y confías en que eso no te va a pasar. Solo subes, le pagas al

conductor, sientes que tu amigo va a hacer lo mismo. Como si fuera un día normal…

Cuando volteas a ver a los pasajeros, sientes una oleada de terror recorriendote el

cuerpo. Lo que ves no te gusta, te das la vuelta para buscar la mirada de tu amigo,

una esperanza de que aquello no era real. Pero lo único que ves es a tu amigo salir

corriendo, como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio. Eso fue casi lo que ustedes vieron.

Vuelves a voltear, esperando que ya no estén. Pero siguen ahí.

Efectivamente, el autobús estaba lleno de gente. Pero en la fila de la derecha,

ocupando el penúltimo y el último asiento, estaban sentadas dos figuras negras. Mas

bien llevaban túnicas negras con nubes rojas. El del penúltimo asiento tenía la cabeza

agachada, por lo que no le viste los ojos, pero pudiste apreciar que su cabello negro

grisáceo era largo, y que estaba peinado con una cola de caballo; y ocupaba ese

asiento el solo, a pesar de que en cada uno podía ser ocupado por dos personas. El

otro tipo, "No puede ser", pensabas, tenia el cabello corto, de color azul marino; y

hacia juego con su piel, azul cielo; según viste no tenia párpados, solo unos ojos

negros y pequeños, como los de un pescado; tenía dos marcas negras bajo cada ojo,

que te recordaron a unas branquias. Parecía monstruosamente alto. Iba sentado junto

a la ventana, a su lado tenía un objeto muy largo envuelto en vendas. Ambos tenían

unas bandas en la frente, con algo metálico en medio, con unos símbolos que no

pudiste identificar, pero estaban cruzados con una línea horizontal, como si hubieran

hecho algo malo y así los identificaban.

Querías gritar, pero algo te detenía. "Es que no se dan cuenta", pensabas, "Es que no

se dan cuenta de que estos tipos ¡¡NO SON NORMALES!!". Pero nadie parecía

notarlo: Una señora estaba dormida, unas chicas hablaban sobre moda, unos niños

jugaban con un videojuego, un chico traía unos audífonos puestos, un señor leía un

libro, en fin, nadie notaba que algo estaba mal ahí.

Pudiste haber imitado a tu amigo: Simplemente bajar de ahí, aunque ya hubieras

pagado, y salir corriendo. Pero ya era tarde: El conductor cerró la puerta y comenzó a

avanzar. También te pudiste haber quedado parado, lo mas lejos posible de aquellos

"tipos", de no ser por tu estúpida amabilidad. El tipo "azul" estaba distraído viendo a

través de la ventana, cuando captó tu mirada. Entonces apartó su "cosa" para liberar el

espacio junto a él, acto seguido le dio unas palmaditas al asiento, invitándote a

sentarte. ¿Por qué tenías que hacerle caso? Tímidamente avanzaste hasta llegar al

fondo del autobús, hasta donde estaban esos tipos. Te sentaste sin ver al tipo, te

quitaste la mochila y la dejaste en el suelo, donde la pudieras vigilar. El tipo de la cola

de caballo no se movía, parecía muy pensativo. Al acomodarte en tu asiento, rozaste

con el cuerpo de aquel "monstruo", y un sudor frió se apoderó de ti; sentiste como

desaparecía el color de tu cara y eso que estuviste muy asoleado por esperar bajo el

sol de mediodía; poco faltó para que empezaras a temblar o te desmayaras. "¿Acaso

este tipo notó cuando lo toqué¿Qué me hará¿Se habrá molestado?", te

preguntabas nerviosamente.

-Bonita ciudad…- dijo el tipo "azul", el que estaba a tu lado.

-S.s.síí…- intentaste responder.

-Ja, ja– parecía que tenia buen humor –parece que así es. A propósito¿Cuál es tu

nombre?– preguntó aquel sujeto.

-………………………..– balbuceaste tu nombre. Aun así, el otro lo entendió.

-Que buen nombre, nadie se llama así de donde vengo, ja, ja– respondió aquel sujeto.

Nunca lo volteaste a ver, ni el te miraba siquiera. "¿Qué le hará tanta gracia¿Por

qué está tan contento?". Mientras pensabas en esto, no pudiste evitar tener un mal

presentimiento sobre este par: "¿Qué diablos buscan aquí¿Por qué no se largan de

una vez¿Qué hice para merecer esto?". Nada tenia sentido. Todo rastro de lo que

fue tu buen día se había esfumado. Cuando este tipo habló, notaste con horror que no

tenia dientes, sino colmillos afilados, semejantes a los de un tiburón.

-¡Vaya¿Pero dónde están mis modales? No te he dicho mi nombre. Soy Hoshigaki

Kisame, somos miembros de Akatsuki, una organización criminal que quiere dominar

al mundo, y venimos a matar a alguna gente importante– Termino con una sonrisa de

satisfacción. Todo eso lo dijo tranquilamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ni bien entendías lo primero cuando tratabas de asimilar lo otro: "¡¿CRIMINALES¡Y

EN UN AUTOBUS COMO SI NADA!" Fue mucha suerte que no hubieras sufrido una

crisis nerviosa. "…y venimos a matar a alguna gente importante…", no, no estas

alucinando, eso fue lo que dijo. Pudiste haber llamado a la policía con tu celular, pero

el tal Kisame te hubiera matado.

-Y ya que sabes todo esto…- prosiguió Kisame. "Mi primer beso, mi primer juerga, mi

fiesta de cumpleaños…" Estabas pensando en eso¿Por qué?, porque lo mas

probable que te diría ese monstruo sería: "…y ya que sabes todo esto… ¡TE VOY A

TENER QUE MATAR!¡Y A TODOS LOS QUE VIAJAN EN ESTE AUTOBUS!" Esto era

el fin, hay cosas que nunca pudiste hacer, no te podías mover, el miedo te paralizó,

adiós mundo cruel, se acabó, ni siquiera moviste la boca para decir tus últimas

plegarias. Querías llorar, pero hubiese sido muy cobarde, de hecho¡Estabas tan

nervioso que ya no podías lagrimear!

-Y ya que sabes todo esto… - prosiguió Kisame- …este es mi compañero, Uchiha

Itachi– y señalo al tipo de cabello largo.

-Mm…- dijo "Itachi" por toda respuesta. Si en ese momento te hubiera revisado un

médico, hubiese dicho que tenías el pulso acelerado, que tu corazón estaba al borde

de un paro cardiaco. Tú bien sabias lo que te ocurría: "¡¡¡PREFIERO MIL VECES LA

MUERTE QUE SEGUIR EN ESTA SITUACIÓN!!!", solo podías pensar en eso. Si tan

solo los provocaras un poco, para que todo terminara… Pero estabas totalmente

petrificado, ni un solo dedo podías mover. No obstante, te tranquilizó saber que no te

matarían, aún…

Entonces el autobús se detuvo. Miraste a través del retrovisor para ver si ya estaba

cerca tu casa, pero solo viste un paisaje que se encontraba a mitad de camino. En ese

momento subió una chica muy hermosa, 90, 60, 90. Las chicas que estaban platicando

la miraron con envidia, el chico de los audífonos la vio un segundo y luego cerró los

ojos, como fantaseando con la chica, el señor del libro seguía absorto con su lectura.

Al parecer ella no notó que había un chico muy pálido y nervioso, tú, y dos tipos de

túnicas negras con nubes rojas, "Kisame" e "Itachi", si no mal recuerdas sus nombres.

De pronto, el tal Itachi se levantó de su asiento para que la chica lo ocupara. Ella vió

con asco la túnica del hombre y se sentó, sin darle mucha importancia, sacando una

revista de modas y comenzó a leerla. "NI SIQUIERA LES HIZO CASO ¿ES QUE SOY

EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE VERLOS?", pensaste en eso, pero de ser así, ella no hubiera

prestado atención a las extrañas túnicas. Itachi era más alto de pie, pero no tanto

como Kisame.

Ahora Itachi estaba parado cerca de ti. Nada de los horrores que sentiste antes se

comparó con lo que vino a continuación. No habías visto de frente a Itachi, y ya

sentías que te fulminaba con la mirada. No querías verlo, pero lo hiciste. Cuando

hicieron contacto visual el uno con el otro, te quedaste frío. No solo viste desprecio en

su mirada, también ODIO. Sus ojos… nunca olvidarás la sensación de miedo que te

provocaron. "¿Cómo, cómo…?", te repetías en tu cabeza. Esos ojos, eran rojos, pero

no por irritación, sino que su color de ojos era rojo, alrededor de sus pupilas tenía tres

marcas en forma de gotas, como si fueran tres pupilas extras. Su mirada estaba llena

de odio, ira, indiferencia, MUERTE… Sentiste como entraba dentro de ti, de tus

pensamientos, de tu alma, él podía ver tus miedos, sabía de tus nervios. Si Kisame no

te mató, este tipo no lo dudaría, te acabaría en un instante.

-Mis ojos…- comenzó Itachi -…mis sharingans, te asustan¿Tienes algún problema

con ellos?- Hablaba en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible, con un tono misterioso

y amenazador.

Ya no podías más, ahora si te había descubierto. Tal vez hubieras metido la pata, de

no ser porque sentiste unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda, casi te rompían la

espalda, o te hubieras estrellado contra el asiento de enfrente.

-Ja, ja- dijo Kisame –no deberías asustarlo. Oye, amigo, estas algo pálido¿Estás

enfermo?- "O está loco, o no había notado ¡QUE SU PRESENCIA ME DA MIEDO!"

pensaste con rabia.

-No te preocupes- siguió Kisame –Itachi es algo serio, pero cuando se amina es muy

agradable, ja, ja- pero luego dijo en un tono de voz similar al de Itachi, poniéndote los

pelos de punta:

-Sin llamar la atención¿Recuerdas?-

-No eres el más indicado para decirme eso.- respondió Itachi –Tú le revelaste mucha

información al chico-

-Parece muy agradable- le contestó Kisame, con su animado tono de voz –Mira- te

dijo señalando su "cosa" –esta es mi espada, Samehada, esta hecha de miles de

filosas escamas, y come chak…-

-Kisame- lo interrumpió Itachi, mirándote fijamente- no cambies el tema, el chico ya

sabe mucho, deberíamos…- Y sus manos se revolvieron bajo su túnica, como si fuera

a sacar un arma. Si hubieras visto ese movimiento, te hubieras quedado helado, de no

ser porque:

-¡AH!, Mi casa¡me voy!- dijiste rápidamente, tomaste tu mochila, te levantaste del

asiento, pasaste delante de Itachi para salir del maldito autobús.

-¡Adiós amigo!- oíste decir a Kisame. Antes de bajar, le diste una última mirada al

transporte: Nadie parecía notar a aquel par. Y viste con desagrado como aquellos

extraños ojos te seguían mirando, invadiéndote de pies a cabeza. Simplemente

bajaste del autobús y corriste hacia tu casa.

Ya dentro, te creíste a salvo. Respiraste tranquilamente. A lo largo del día hiciste lo

que sueles hacer, y te preparaste para dormir. Comenzaste a soñar: Era un sueño

feliz, estabas corriendo en una pradera, el sol brillaba, sin nada de que preocuparte.

De pronto chocaste de frente a algo, en ese momento el cielo se nubló, y esa

sensación de miedo te poseyó nuevamente. Habías chocado contra la alta figura de

Uchiha Itachi.

-Sabes demasiado- dijo –pero no eres más que una basura. Te hubiera matado ahí,

pero hubiera gastado mi chakra estúpidamente.

-¡Eres solo un sueño!- Exclamaste.

-Si tu lo dices- te contestó el Uchiha. Acto seguido sacó una katana y te hizo un corte

en el hombro. Ya no había miedo, sino un dolor enorme. Caíste sentado al suelo.

Gritaste con todas tus fuerzas, esperanzado de que despertaras.

-Tu no despertarás a menos que yo lo diga- "¿CÓMO SUPO LO QUE ESTABA

PENSANDO?"

-Porque eso fue lo que te hice, y tu miedo me abrió las puertas a tu mente, los sellos

que creé bajo mi túnica… mi técnica resulto como esperaba. Ahora…- Itachi se

arrodilló frente a ti -…te enseñaré a no meterte donde no debes. Cada que yo este

cerca, tu soñaras conmigo, para que estes lejos de mí. Ya que no te pude matar como

se debe, morirás cada que sueñes-

Eso te dejó petrificado, no sabías si era un sueño o era real. Mirabas fijamente

aquellos ojos aterradores, y ellos te miraban a ti.

-Aun le temes a mis ojos- no era una pregunta –ahora verás como son realmente…-

De pronto, las tres pupilas se fusionaron con la del centro, creando una visión

terrorífica: La que forma que tomó esa unión formó una figura de tres puntas

triangulares. Con solo verla, sentiste como la vida era arrancada de tu cuerpo al

instante.

Y es ahí cuando despertaste. Aun era de noche, respirabas agitadamente. "¿Fue un

sueño?" Al parecer lo fue. Entonces sientes una punzada en el hombro, y te quitas

la camisa. Otra vez el miedo te impide gritar: Una gran cicatriz apareció ahí, justo

donde Itachi te cortó en tu sueño. Ya no vuelves a dormir, porque si lo haces, Itachi

estará ahí, y te hará algo peor.

En las noticias, aparece la nota principal: "Los principales jefes de la localidad

aparecieron muertos esta mañana. Algunos estaban horriblemente mutilados,

como si los hubieran cortado con miles de navajas. Otros no tenían heridas, pero

se desconoce la causa de su muerte. Estos últimos tenían una expresión de terror

en su rostro, como si hubieran muerto de miedo. Los cuerpos fueron encontrados

en un lote vacío y solitario en la mañana. De los asesinos, no se tiene información,

no dejaron pistas, pero a uno de los funcionarios le encontraron una nota que los

citaba a todos ellos en ese lugar…"

"…cortados con miles de navajas… …esta hecha de filosas escamas…" "… no tenían

heridas, pero si un expresión de terror en su rostro… …ahora veras como son mis

ojos realmente…"

…

Era cierto. Ellos mataron "…a alguna gente importante", como dijo Kisame. Los que

murieron sin heridas tal vez vieron a los ojos a Itachi, como tu lo hicieras en tus

sueños. Esa noche, cuando cerraste tus ojos para dormir, inmediatamente apareció

Itachi. "No puedo abrir los ojos…"

-No los abrirás, porque no quiero que lo hagas- Itachi tenía el control dentro de tus

sueños, siempre el miedo te invadía, solo con ver su alta y negra figura. –Ahora sabes

de lo que soy capaz- Volvió a sacar su katana y te corto donde la otra vez, formando

una cruz. Un grito mudo fue lo único que salió de tu boca.

–Nos volveremos a ver… Pero antes- y viéndote directo a los ojos, dijo:

-MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN- Se formaron aquellas pupilas trangulares, y de nuevo

sentiste lo que era morir, para luego despertar, y sentir la punzada de dolor en tu

hombro, ni siquiera te molestaste en quitarte la camisa, ya sabías lo que habría en tu

hombro. No dormiste más aquella noche.

Al día siguiente te encontraste con tu amigo. Te preguntó que fue de ti en el autobús,

pero por tu expresión facial le diste a entender que nunca volviera a mencionarlo. Al

volver a casa, dudas. "¿Tomaré el autobús?¿Volverán a estar ahí?¿O habrá otros?

¿Y ahora qué, un tipo-planta?¿Un enmascarado?¿O un tipo con una guadaña?"

Pero nada ocurrio. Nunca volvió a ocurrir, sin embago…

…

Nunca más hubo otra noche tranquila. Siempre oyes en tus sueños aquella voz

amenazadora "…no dejaré que lo olvides…", aun cuando sueñas con algo feliz,

aquella voz aparece de la nada. Y esos ojos, el odio, el desprecio, aquella extraña

pupila triangular… No es agradable morir, y tu lo sabes, pues él te mata cada que

cierras los ojos, siempre, eternamente, hasta que mueras de verdad, "…como si

hubieras muerto de miedo…"

* * *

**ESE FUE MI PRIMER FANFIC, ESPERO LES HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO. TAMBIÉN FUE MI PRIMER HISTORIA ESCRITA EN 2DA PERSONA.**

**DISCULPEN SI KISAME PARECE ALGO ESTÚPIDO.**

**GRACIAS A SHIKA2211, QUE DE NO HABER ACEPTADO LA MISIÓN QUE ME PROPUSO, NUNCA ME HUBIERA INSPIRADO PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE ****FIC. (LEAN SU FIC SE ESTA PONIENDO INTERESANTE Y DEJENLE REVIEWS)**

**DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FAVOR, PARA QUE ME DIGAN MIS ERRORES O SUS COMENTARIOS.**


End file.
